


Love Guru

by CutesyMe



Series: MysticMessengerWeek [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love Guru, Yoosung is self conscious, Zen is the older brother to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: “Elaborate,” Zen ordered and took a sip from his water bottle.
“Don’t laugh,” Yoosung requested in a small voice. “Please.”
“I won’t.”
“I need your help for a date I have.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Zen being everyone's older brother and person to go to.
> 
> Prompt: Bonds

“Hyun,” Yoosung said as soon as Zen picked up his call. Zen didn’t reprimand Yoosung about having used his birth name because Yoosung sounded worried.

Since Yoosung had called in the middle of his morning jog, Zen panted into the phone. “Yes?”

“I think I need your help.”

“Elaborate,” Zen ordered and took a sip from his water bottle.

“Don’t laugh,” Yoosung requested in a small voice. “Please.”

“I won’t.”

“I need your help for a date I have.”

Now, Zen didn’t want to laugh or sound like he didn’t believe Yoosung. He had after all promised that he wouldn’t. But Zen was in the middle of taking a gulp from his water bottle when Yoosung said that, and he was so surprised that some water went down the wrong way.

“Hyun!” Yoosung exclaimed, sounded appalled and hurt. “You promised.”

“Ya! Yo-” the coughing didn’t help Zen explain the situation at all.

By the time Zen was able to talk properly - his face was surely red from the coughing - Yoosung had already hung up.

“Aish,” Zen groaned when he thought about the damage control he had to do now.

Zen called Yoosung again but the boy didn’t pick up his calls. Throughout the whole day Zen called Yoosung again and again but to no avail. Zen groaned again - by now he had lost count of how many times he had groaned - when he thought that he had to go over to Yoosung’s house.

Yoosung’s eyes widened when he saw Zen stand in the doorway and was too shocked to do anything else. Zen rushed past him and took a seat on his couch. He hadn’t been here in a long time. Usually it’s Yoosung visiting him.

“What are you doing here?” Yoosung asked, who had finally recovered from his shock and joined Zen.

“Here to help you. I hope you know I had to finish practice early because of you,” Zen responded.

Guilt flashed in Yoosung’s eyes first and then, as if he remembered something, the look in his eyes turned into anger.

“I didn’t ask you to come,” Yoosung said, sounding petulant.

“Ya!” Zen exclaimed and got up, scaring Yoosung in the process. “Do you know how many times I called you. You should have at least let me explain.”

“I don’t care. You’re mean and broke your promise.”

“I didn’t laugh. I was drinking water and then out of nowhere you confess something like this. It just came as a surprise. I actually can’t believe you’re having a date before me.”

Yoosung still refused to forgive Zen but Zen could see him crumbling.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”

Yoosung blushed a little and shook his head. “Don’t apologize. You’re making me embarrassed. Okay fine. I’ll forgive you.”

Zen smiled and ruffled Yoosung’s hair. Yoosung protested but Zen ignored it in favour of asking him a question. “What kind of help did you need from me?”

Yoosung looked reluctant now again, almost embarrassed. “I really want to impress her. But I have no experience in dating so I was wondering if you could help me look good.”

“You came to the right person,” Zen announced. “When’s the date?”

“Tomorrow.”

“That’s enough time. Lets go out shopping tomorrow. We’ll get you some nice clothes.”

Yoosung was beaming. “Thanks, Hyun.”

The next day, Yoosung and Zen met around noon and went into the shop that Zen usually goes to. Zen immediately piled some clothes into Yoosung’s hands and made him try them out. Zen had to help Yoosung slip into some skinny jeans and then also slip out of them later.

Yoosung tried on a lot of clothes but none of which he liked although Zen approved a lot of some clothes but they didn’t suit Zen. Not everyone looked good in anything like him. They went on and on like this until they had only an hour left until the date, and Zen found a perfect outfit. It was a black pair of skinny jeans, matched with a grey t-shirt and a leather jacket.

“See?” Zen asked and put the hair pins out of Yoosung’s hair, pulling his hair back. “And if we gel your hair back like this, it’ll be perfect.”

“Really?” Yoosung questioned.

“Yeah. Would I lie to you about that? Come on, I’ll pay for them. A small gift.”

Yoosung slipped out of the clothes and back into his. He waited as Zen went for his turn to pay for the clothes. Zen’s eyes only landed on Yoosung by chance, on the irritated and confused look on his face. Zen sighed and put the clothes back, taking Yoosung by his hand.

“Where are we going? What about the outfit?” Yoosung asked as Zen gave him the helmet.

“Just hop on,” Zen ordered and immediately started driving back to Yoosung’s house.

There, he rummaged through Yoosung’s closet until he found a pair of jeans, a shirt that screamed “Yoosung” and a white button down.

“Wear that,” he ordered. “And no questions.”

When Yoosung was finished, Zen put the hairpins back into Yoosung’s hair, and then dragged him onto his bike again. On the way to the restaurant, Zen stopped in front of a flower shop, bought a bouquet of flowers and a small silver bracelet with flowers hanging from it, and pressed them into Yoosung’s hand.

“What’s going on?” Yoosung asked when they were standing in front of the restaurant.

“Listen, if that girl in there has at least some brains, then she will like just as you are,” Zen said. “You don’t need my clothes. You need your clothes, and these roses. And that’s it. She’ll love you. If not, she too stupid.”

Yoosung was blushing but still said. “Don’t talk about MC like that. But thanks.”

Zen smiled and ruffled Yoosung’s hair.

“Hyun!” Yoosung protested.

“Don’t embarrass yourself too much,” Zen yelled after Yoosung as he entered the restaurant. Then he drove home with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> tumblr: @mitaki


End file.
